Bryyo
:For other uses, see Bryyo (Disambiguation). Bryyo is a planet Samus Aran visits in her Gunship during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The planet is notable for its abundance of Fuel Gel, a substance found commonly on the planet. Thus, some of the inhabitants are resistant to it, such as Reptilicus, and some even thrive on it, such as Warp Hounds. Its sentient inhabitants are known simply as the Reptilicus, who by the time of Metroid Prime 3 have become savage predators due to their massive war that ravaged the planet and the Phazon corruption from the planet's Leviathan impact. Rundas was originally sent to Bryyo by the Galactic Federation, but he was corrupted by Dark Samus and lost contact with the Galactic Federation. Samus was then sent to Bryyo to re-establish contact with Rundas. Complete Map of Bryyo: http://metroid.retropixel.net/mprime3/metroidprime3_map_bryyo.jpg Areas The planet is divided up into five sections, two of which can be connected after the initial visit, and two of which are connected via Portal. These are: Bryyo Cliffside Bryyo Cliffside is a temple area that Samus first lands on. It can later be linked to Bryyo Thorn Jungle by Samus. Bryyo Fire Bryyo Fire, a Fuel Gel mining area used by the Galactic Federation that Samus travels to destroy a Space Pirate Leviathan Shield Generator. Samus also battles the corrupted Bounty Hunter Rundas here. Bryyo Thorn Jungle Bryyo Thorn Jungle is tropical area where Samus destroys the 2nd Pirate Leviathan Shield Generator, and locates the Pirate's Bryyo stronghold. Bryyo Seed The Bryyo Seed area is the Leviathan that has impacted Bryyo. Samus destroys it after battling a corrupted golem. Bryyo Ice Bryyo Ice, an ancient frozen temple where Samus is teleported to from Bryyo Fire. History .]] The Golden Age Bryyo was once a peaceful planet which, according to lore, was once a paradise in a time known as the "age of gold". During this time, the inhabitants of Bryyo launched their first ship into the stars, heralding the rise of science upon the world. It was through these ships that the inhabitants of Bryyo made contact with many other races, including the Chozo, the Luminoth and the Ylla. Through this contact, these races traded knowledge with the inhabitants and many wonders of science were born. From this, the seeds of division were planted as the population was split between those who honored science for the wonders it provided who became known as the Lords of Science, and those who mourned the old traditions who became known as the Primals. The Age of Schism The progress of those who followed the path of science forged on, ignoring the concerns of the Primal traditions. During this time, the Chozo warned the inhabitants of Bryyo to seek a balance between the old and new ways. However, these warnings were not heeded, and Sfimas, the first Lord of Science, denounced the Primals in the center of the Royal City. This incident ultimately sparked war between the two factions of the population. This global conflict resulted in most of the landscape of Bryyo becoming uninhabitable. The Lords of Science unleashed technological horrors (such as the Mogenars) and in turn, the Primals cursed the Lord of Science with the darkest of the ancient powers. The other races who befriended the inhabitants tried to find a way to end the conflict, but all of their attempts were in vain. The resulting devastation of the war caused the Lords of Science to run out of resources to power their creations. This caused the war to eventually result in victory for the Primals, albeit a hollow one. The Struggle of the Exiles Bryyo had become a wasteland, with only a small region remaining habitable. The Lords of Science exiled themselves to the polluted wastelands, regretting not following the warnings of the Chozo. Together, they discovered that the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo would eventually be consumed, and thus using the last of their resources, absorbed the toxins and pollution of the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo at the cost of leaving one side of the planet eternally scorched by the sun, and the other in the icy grasp of darkness. This act became the undoing of the Lords of Science, whose decontamination equipment drew the Primals to their hiding places in the wastelands. The Decline As Bryyo continued to decline, only one Lord of Science survived the initial genocide, according to whom the remaining Primals slipped into barbarism as they turned upon each other and became savage predator beasts (although it is evident that their culture and sentience were not lost until the arrival of the Bryyo Seed) and lost their abilities in magic. This remaining Lord of Science had befriended a Primal prophetess who foretold of a starborne death coming to Bryyo. However, disaster struck them as his supply of Fuel Gel exploded, alerting the Primal bands to his position. Without Fuel Gel to power his Mogenars, which were created by combining old and new ways together, there was no chance of escape. Although it is certain that the last Lord of Science was killed by the war band, the eventual fate of the female Primal is unknown.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See all of the data lore entires for planet Bryyo Recent history This ends the recorded history of Bryyo until a decade before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption occur where the planet was discovered by the Galactic Federation who began to utilize the Fuel Gel resources of the planet.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Galactic Federation Data entry "Planet Bryyo" Ten years later, the Space Pirates and Dark Samus crashed a Leviathan into the world to both cripple the Galactic Federation's fuel gel supply and to spread Phazon corruption further throughout the cosmos.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Space Pirate Data entries "Vanguard" and "Victory and Loss" In response, the Galactic Federation sent the Bounty Hunter Rundas to investigate and combat the Space Pirate forces. However, eventually Rundas succumbed to Phazon corruption and lost contact with the Federation. This prompted the Federation to send Samus Aran to the planet where she proceeded to defeat Rundas and destroy the Leviathan embedded into the planet's crust. Geography According to GF data records on the planet, only 4% of the surface of Bryyo is habitable. Due to the planet's alignment 48% of the planet is shrouded in permanent night, where the other 48% is perpetually exposed to the sun. This is likely as a result of last ditch efforts by the Lords of Science to preserve the remaining, habitable areas of their planet after the planetary war that occurred during the Age of Schism.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Galactic Federation Data entry "Planet Bryyo" Additionally, the habitable portion of Bryyo is a diverse land with rocky cliffs, thorn filled jungles, volcanic mountains and a polar region. Because of this, Bryyo is the most diverse planet Samus explores in the game, the other planets have more generic environments (for example, Elysia features a futuristic city floating over a violent sky). In addition to this, the substance known as Fuel Gel is found in abundance on the planet, most richly in the volcanic areas, as Fuel Gel was used to power most of the technology in the Bryyo civilization. Many ancient temples and abandoned facilities scour the land, relics of Bryyo's tragic history.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - These features are apparent throughout the exploration of the planet. Biology While most of Bryyo is wasteland, the remaining habitable portion of the planet is still home to several different organisms who survive to this day. Most of the inhabitants seem to have resisted the effects of Phazon mutation as a result of the recent Leviathan crash by the time Samus arrives, the most likely explanation for which is the short amount of time for which the Seed was on the planet. The dominant species of Bryyo is the once-sentient Reptilicus, who are now mentally degraded as a result of Phazon corruption. They have retained their motor skills and gained the skill of teleportation, but have lost their culture and reason since the arrival of the Leviathan. As far as the local wildlife is concerned, the Gragnol is the only definitively native lifeform that seems to exhibit Phazon based mutation. Most of the lifeforms on planet Bryyo seem to find Fuel Gel as a source of nourishment or habitation. These lifeforms include the Warp Hound, Gelbug, Scorchbug, Gel Ray and the Gel Puffer. As with many worlds in the Metroid universe, the Bryyonian lifeforms share many characteristics with creatures native to other worlds, indicating either that they were at some point introduced into the planet's ecosystem or a widescale case of Parallel evolution. The Bryyonian Shriekbat, Geemer, Nightbarb and Phazon Pillbug are such examples of this. In addition, the Phaazoid and Red Phaazoid inhabit the planet, as a result of the recent Leviathan destruction. Many of the various plants and animals living on the planet share similar body structures. For example, the Hoppers and their nests have a similar shape to the Kashh Plant, having a bulbous figure with several vine-like structures. Another example is that the Bryyonian Shriekbat has a head similar to that of the Reptilicus. In addition, most Bryyonian bioforms have a brown, grey, orange or red coloration. Other species such as the Fargul Hatcher, Fargul Wasp, Korba, Snatcher, Shelbug, and Spaikk bush also inhabit the planet. Below is a full list of bioforms encountered on Bryyo: *Alpha Hopper *Atomic *Bee *Berserker Knight (Space Pirate) *Bryyo Bomb plant *"Bryyo leaves" *Bryyo spores *Bryyonian Shriekbat *Chozo (De'la statue in Bryyo Ice) *Crawltank (Space Pirate) *Dark Samus (Apparition after Rundas battle) *Fargul Hatcher *Fargul Wasp *Geemer *Gelbug *Gel Puffer *Gel Ray *Gragnol *Gragnol Adult *Hopper *"Jolly Roger" Drone (Space Pirate, formerly Galactic Federation) *Jumpmine (Space Pirate) *Kashh Plant *Korakk Beast *Korba *Leviathan *Mature Kashh Plant *Missile Blocker (Leviathan) *Mogenar *Nightbarb *Parasitic fungus (Leviathan) *Phaazoid *Phazon Nightbarb *Phazon Pillbug *Phazon Vine *Pillbug *Pirate Aerotrooper (Space Pirate) *Pirate Hussar (Space Pirate) *Pirate Militia (Space Pirate) *Pirate Trooper (Space Pirate) *Red Phaazoid *Remorse-Class Turret (Space Pirate) *Reptilicus *Reptilicus Hunter *Rundas *Scorchbug *Seed platform (Leviathan) *Shelbug *Skkale vine *Snatcher *Space Pirate ATC (Space Pirate) *Space Pirate Assault Skiff (Space Pirate) *Spaikk bush *Warp Hound Major Upgrades *Grapple Swing *Ice Missile *Ship Missile *Hyper Ball *Screw Attack Bosses *Rundas *Korakk Beast *Mogenar Unused Logbook entry Etymology The word "Bryyo" possibly stems from "em'bryo'": irregularly from Greek: ἔμβρυον, plural ἔμβρυα, lit. "that which grows," from en- "in" + bryein "to swell, be full", meaning the fertilised egg of a species in the early stages of life. Trivia *When Samus first arrives on Bryyo, a Reptilicus Hunter can be seen watching her ship land on top of a Bryyonian Golem before it turns invisible. This same Reptilicus Hunter can also be scanned before Samus walks through the first door by looking up at the ledge above, though she has to be quick to do it since the Reptilicus Hunter will run away after being spotted. Another one can be seen watching her from a small ledge on the other side of the large ice bridge the first time she steps onto it, but it is out of scanning range and will disappear once Samus gets too close. A third can also be seen on top of the Hopper Nest on the other side when Samus first steps onto the ice bridge, but runs away too quickly to be scanned. *Bryyo bears some similarities to Tallon IV, because of the fact that both planets have a "desert" region (Chozo Ruins/Bryyo Cliffside), an ice region (Phendrana Drifts/Bryyo Ice), a "jungle" region (Tallon Overworld/Bryyo Thorn Jungle), a "lava" region (Magmoor Caverns/Bryyo Fire), a pirate base (Phazon Mines/Pirates' Bryyo Stronghold) and a "Leviathan" region (Impact crater/Bryyo Seed). *For some reason, there are two unidentified planetoids which can be seen from various points of Bryyo (most clearly at the Cliffside Airdock) which seem to be connected to Bryyo with some sort of chains. The planetoids seem to be heavily damaged, seeming to have been ruptured, releasing a large amount of fire from their surfaces. The planetoids are never actively landed on, but the two Bryyo Data paintings mentioning starships also show similar planetoids in the sky. It is very likely that these were some used for interstellar travel, implied by their significant presence at the airdock. The painting "Downfall" appears to depict one of these planetoids being destroyed, perhaps implying that the Primals destroyed these starships during their war. Their shape seems to be a logical choice for a spacecraft, considering that the sphere has the highest internal-external surface ratio of any 3D shape. *Bryyo appears to be the only planetary system visited by Samus in Corruption to not exhibit any Metroid activity at all. *The fact that one side of Bryyo is always exposed to the sun and the other to constant night, it is heavily implied (if not explicitly stated) that the planet is tide-locked. References See also *Primals *Sfimas *Lords of Science *The Last Lord of Science *List of Bryyo Dynasties Gallery Korakk_Elben.png|"MP3 Creature" Anti-Air_Cannon_Tiamat.png|"MP3 Turret" Cliffside_Airdock.png|"MP3 Screenshot" Gel_Refinery_Site.png|"MP3 Screenshot" Bryyo.png|"MP3 Bryyo Concept" Bryyoconcept.jpg|"MP3 Bryyo Preplanning" Spire_beta.jpg|"MP3 Bryyo Preplanning" BryyoUncropped.jpg|A full view of Bryyo and its surrounding atmosphere. ru:Брийо Category:Planets Category:Bryyo